


my sfw headcanons

by birdcock



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's High School (Web Series), Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: what it says on the tin
Kudos: 4





	1. homestuck lgbt headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> note: im a bisexual transman no discourse in the comments 
> 
> its 12am currently so dumbassary is bound to happen lmao

john - transman gay (he/him)  
rose - ciswoman bisexual (she/they)  
dave - transman bisexual (he/him)  
jade - transwoman bisexual (she/her)

jane - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
jake - transman bisexual (he/they)  
roxy - transmasc bisexual (she/he/they)  
dirk - transman bisexual (he/him)

aradia - ciswoman bisexual (she/they/it)  
tavros - transman bisexual (he/him)  
sollux - transman bisexual (he/they)  
karkat - transman bisexual (he/him)  
nepeta - nonbinary bisexual (she/he/they)  
kanaya - transman bisexual (he/him)  
terezi - nonbinary bisexual (she/he/they)  
vriska - transman bisexual (he/they)  
equius - transman bisexual (he/him)  
gamzee - cisman biromantic asexual (he/they)  
eridan - transman bisexual (he/him)  
feferi - transwoman bisexual (she/her)

damara - ciswoman bisexual (she/they)  
rufioh - transman bisexual (he/they)  
mituna - transman bisexual (he/they/it)  
kankri - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
meulin - transwoman bisexual (she/her)  
porrim - ciswoman bisexual (she/they)  
latula - transmasc bisexual (she/he/hey)  
aranea - ciswoman biromantic asexual (she/they)  
horuss - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
kurloz - transman biromantic asexual (he/they/it)  
cronus - transman bisexual (he/him)  
meenah - transmasc bisexual (she/he)

calliope - transwoman bisexual (she/they)  
caliborn - transman bisexual (he/they)

hal - transmasc nonbinary aromantic bisexual (he/they/it)

davesprite - transman bisexual (he/him)  
jasprosesprite - transwoman lesbian (she/her)  
ARquiusprite - transman gay (he/him)  
tavrisprite - transmasc nonbinary bisexual (she/he/they)  
erisolsprite - transman bisexual (he/him)  
fefetasprite - transfem nonbinary bisexual (she/they)  
davepetasprite - nonbinary bisexual (she/he/they)

harry anderson - transman bisexual (he/they)  
vrissy - transmasc bisexual (he/they)  
tavros - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
yiffany - transmasc bisexual (he/they)


	2. fnafhs lgbt headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a bisexual transman no discourse in the comments
> 
> shoutout to my girl dovey for introducing me into this cursed ass fandom

freddy - transman bisexual (he/him)  
fred - cisman bisexual (he/they/it)  
bonnie - transman bisexual (he/they)  
colby (chica) - transman bisexual (he/him)  
fox - transman bisexual (he/him)  
golden - cisman bisexual (he/him)

toddy - transwoman bisexual (she/her)  
bon - transman bisexual (he/him)  
joy - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
meg - transwoman bisexual (she/they)  
usagi bon - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
loon - transman bisexual (he/they)  
puppet - transman bisexual (he/they/it)  
mai - ciswoman bisexual (she/they/it)

springtrap - cisman bisexual (he/they)

deuz - transman bisexual (he/him)  
onnie - transman heterosexual (he/they)  
oxy - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
maggie - transwoman bisexual (she/they)

fede - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
felix - transman bisexual (he/they)  
lily - transwoman lesbian (she/her)  
austin (abby) - transman bisexual (he/him)

towntrap - transman bisexual (he/they)  
eak - cisman bisexual (he/they)  
owynn - transman bisexual (he/they)  
cami - transfem/transmasc aromantic asexual (he/she/they/it)


End file.
